


crawl inside your veins

by MagusLibera



Series: fics I wrote in quarantine as I chilled [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, I will eventually continue this, Locked In, Locked in with a Killer, Oliver Queen Lives, Pregnancy, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Smoak Queen Family, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: Oliver and Felicity take the kids back to Star City so that they can collect their final things before moving to Bloomfield permanently.But somebody has just escaped from Slabside and is hellbent on revenge. Nothing is ever simple or easy in Star City. They should have known better than to come back.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: fics I wrote in quarantine as I chilled [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672840
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	crawl inside your veins

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired. If this is riddled with mistakes, please forgive me it is 01:00 right now.
> 
> This is set in a present where Oliver gets to live with and raise his family even as Spoliver so is more than capable of making some more Smoak Queen babies if he wants to ;)
> 
> The title is from Billie Eilish's hostage. Thanks Cerys for helping me with my indecisiveness :D
> 
> Please stay safe with well washed hands inside your homes as much as possible everyone!
> 
> I'm on twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).

“Daddy?” comes the voice of a curious two year old from her position snugly engulfed by Oliver’s arms, “Can I shoot your bows pwease?” she asks for the fiftieth time in the row. Well, perhaps not _quite_ the fiftieth, but to Felicity it certainly _feels_ like the fiftieth, and she is just happy that Mia is directing her attentions to her father. Felicity hates getting mad at Mia, but right now her hormones are all over the place and she is being unfairly grumpy with everybody. It makes her feel awful.

“No, Mia.” Oliver replies, just as gentle and patient as he always is, “You’re still too little.” From the way that Mia giggles, Felicity knows that Oliver must have just squeezed her in tightly to highlight just how tiny their daughter still is, “My bow is bigger than you, little mischief.”

Felicity lets out a little sob. “Mom?” her son asks her, “Are you okay?” even after more than a year, it always makes her a little emotional when William calls her mom – especially after everything that he has been through – but this time it sends her over the edge, tears leaking freely down her face. “Mom?” he sounds worried.

“I’m fine.” She sniffles, “I’m just hormonal and your dad made me cry. Which makes him _doubly_ at fault because he’s the one who made me hormonal to begin with.” William grimaces, clearly not wanting to think about that. Oliver has a very different reaction, his lips split into a grin that is equal parts adoring and smug and joyous. He moves closer to her, Mia still in arm, and it feels like his entire body is curving around hers in that loving, protective way that he has perfected as he loosens an arm from around Mia so that he can cover Felicity’s significantly swollen belly with his huge hand.

Mia does not like the fact that the attention has moved from her to her baby brother, “Daddy!” she demands, “Can I make an arrow?”

Oliver does not even sigh, reminding Felicity exactly as to why her husband is the best husband and father she could ever have dreamt of, “No, Mia. They’re much too sharp, you could hurt yourself.”

“I wouldn’ts hurt myself, Daddy!” Mia insists, “I careful. Momma, tell Daddy I careful!”

“Mia, Daddy is right.” Felicity says instead, “It’s too dangerous.”

Looking baffled that her not only has her father denied her (which is fair because Oliver is almost incapable of denying his children anything) but her mother also refused to back her up, Mia turns to her favourite family member, William. “Wills?” she asks, “You knows I careful, right? You thinks I should make arrows with Daddy.” The little girl nods.

William smiles, amused as ever at his sister’s antics, “Mia, listen to Mom and Dad.” Mia’s little jaw drops. It is pretty much unheard of in her young life for all three of her family members to say no to her about something. They are all suckers for those big green eyes and that perfect little pout.

Her dismay does not last long though. As with many two year olds, she is easily distracted and when the back wall of the office slides open to reveal a lift, she lights up. “I press the button, I press the button!” she sings, squirming in Oliver’s arms to get down. He lets her and she runs up to the panel stretching up to press the down button. “Secret elverator!” she squeals, butchering the word. Excitement radiates from her as the doors shut and the lift starts to move.

“Momma’s bunker! Momma’s bunker!” Mia chants, practically pressed up against the door in anticipation. Oliver huffs a laugh, but nobody dares to disagree with Mia. It _is_ Felicity’s bunker, after all.

Mia’s excitement is infectious. Felicity can feel the anticipation rising in even her. It has been over two and a half years since she last walked out of the Bunker, only halfway through her pregnancy with Mia. Now, she is returning even more pregnant than before, but with their third child, not their second.

*************************

So much has changed in the thirty-three months since she and Oliver left Star City hand in hand. Back then, they had planned to eventually return to Star City. They wanted to wait out the end of her pregnancy, welcome Mia into the world, convince William to give living with them another go and then get back to their life and home in Star City as soon as it was safe to. Unbeknownst to Felicity, Oliver had also planned to fight his way through the end of the multiverse, but even he had believed that he would have five years before that came up, not five months.

Instead, Oliver was torn from them when Mia was barely two months old and they had still not even made contact with their son. He left them before his children ever had a chance to meet and went off to fight, and die, in the greatest battle of the multiverse. Twice.

Felicity still has not forgiven him for that.

The agony of losing him two times over, of mourning him and then reclaiming hope only to lose everything again… it is not something that will ever leave her. It was her worst fears realised in all of the worst ways imaginable and then all over again mere months after. It was the prospect of raising her daughter on her own, like her mother had raised her, and of never seeing her son again.

But Oliver had not wasted any time in making his way back to her. Within hours of receiving that devastating visit from John, there he had been. Stood in their daughter’s nursery, cradling her to his chest as he calmed her whimpers in that magnificent way that only he had ever been able to do.

He had tried to explain how it all worked. Dead but not really dead, alive but not truly alive, and normally, Felicity would be fascinated by it all but the only thing that mattered to her was that he was back and he was there to stay. There to rebuild their family with her and to keep on building it some more after.

Felicity only felt a little guilty for letting John believe that she had been bedridden for weeks as she grieved. After all, the _bedridden_ part of it was right, just not so much the grief part. And they let him know that his best friend was not staying dead right after the funeral anyway.

*************************

But since they got William back, life has been near perfect. They decided to let the world continue to believe that Oliver is dead. It means that many of their acquaintances will always think that he is gone, and some might even mourn, but anybody who means anything important to them knows. Their family, the Diggles, Sara and the loved ones whose lives Oliver saved when he reset the multiverse. Which will never not be strange, especially as they both have duel sets of memories from the last decade.

William has been the best big brother imaginable to Mia, always willing to watch her when Felicity and Oliver are busy and he has been so attentive and helpful to Felicity during this second pregnancy. It is clear how excited he is to be present for it. He still regrets having missed her pregnancy with Mia, and being there after Mia was born and watching Mia grow for the first few months of her life.

For the first time in maybe her whole life, Felicity is perfectly happy and content. She has her husband and their children. They regularly see the rest of their family, except Sara who is off saving the timeline. Her company is doing fantastically, Oliver has opened up a gym to teach kids and adults alike martial arts and self-defence and pretty much everything else that he has learnt over the last fifteen years. The only sadness is the knowledge that William will be leaving them after the summer to go to university, even though he is only sixteen. But even that is muted by the sheer amount of pride that they have for their son.

*************************

They are finally in a good place. And that is where they intend to stay, so today is the day that they finally move their entire lives to Bloomfield permanently. It has taken them two years since Oliver’s return but they know where they want to be now. They know where they want to raise their children.

It has been a mammoth task to organise. Most of the difficulty has come from Oliver’s apparent death and the need to maintain that façade to both the wider world and their former teammates. Sorting out their old apartment has been easier, the only things that needed coordinating were making a blind spot in the security for their building so that Oliver could sneak in without being seen. The real issue has been the bunker.

Both of them still have a lot of their stuff left there. A lot less than they did when they first moved, as John has been slowly sneaking some of it out for them, but Felicity wants her servers back and Oliver wants his salmon ladder. Okay, Felicity wants Oliver’s salmon ladder, but Oliver wants it too even if most of his motivation for that is to please his wife.

So they have carefully planned the extraction of their equipment with the help of John. Managing to accommodate both Oliver’s unique situation and the presences of their children – all three of their children, as Felicity’s current condition would make anybody who knows her seeing her extremely difficult to explain right now. She had managed to hide her pregnancy with Mia for so long, but she is further along now than she had been back then and it is also her second pregnancy. In other words, she is huge. She blames her husband and his absurd largeness.

*************************

It is all worth it, though, just to see the wonder on Mia’s face as the doors slide open to reveal the Bunker. Her little mouth drops open, her arms fall lax by her side and, for perhaps the first time in her entire life, she is still and quiet.

“Wow.” She breathes eventually, “Momma you really built all this?”

“I had some help.”

“Come on, Mia.” Oliver urges their daughter kindly, tugging on her little hand so that he can guide her into this place that means so much to their family.

As soon as Mia is inside, her face bathed in the green lights, she explodes. “Look, Daddy! There’s your suits! Look, Wills! There’s Daddy’s arrows! Look, Momma! There’s your computers! Look, Daddy! I’m the Green Arrow!” Oliver looks, obeying his daughter’s command and his heart stops beating.

“Mia!” he yells, leaping over to extract the explosive arrow – he has no idea how she got it – from his daughter’s hands, “No! We told you that it is too dangerous to be around arrows!” he carefully lifts her down from where she has somehow climbed onto the metal frame that surrounds Felicity’s work station. She is an actual ninja.

“No.” Mia rolls her eyes, “Youse told me nots to make arrows. Never said nothin’ ‘bout playing with them.” She is also an evil genius in progress.

“Mia, no playing with – actually, no touching arrows whatsoever. Anything in here that is sharp or pointy or high up is off limits.” Oliver asserts, “Understand?” Mia huffs, “ _Understood_?” Oliver asks again, a little more forcefully.

With a big puff of air, Mia acquiesces.

*************************

William, being the absolute angel that he is, takes control of Mia after that. He carefully shows her around the entire Bunker, keeping her entertained with stories that he has heard about the goings on in the place over the past nine years. From Blood’s occupation straight up until the day that Oliver and Felicity left the city for good, Mia still snug in Felicity’s stomach. He even lets her touch and play with anything that is safe for a two year old.

It gives Oliver and Felicity the time that they need to finish packing up and loading the van with many disassembled pieces of technology and workout machinery. Before either of them realise it, they are done. All that is left in the bunker is the training mats, a few pieces of simpler training equipment, the basics of Felicity’s computer set up, the two remaining suits in the display, most of the med kit and, most importantly, William and Mia. Play fighting on the mats. Mia is the Green Arrow, to nobody’s surprise.

Felicity looks over it all and realises just how differently she feels as she is on the precipice of leaving now, with no intention of ever returning, to when she was walking out with Oliver and John, heading to Bloomfield for the first time. Then, she had been devastated but also excited. Ready for a break, ready to just be with her husband and to welcome their daughter to the world. But she had already been anticipating her next return. Now, however, she is perfectly content. There are no nerves, there is no apprehension. She is just ready to go home. To slip on her comfy slippers and let her husband cook her dinner. She wants to go back to her life, finally free of these few things that have kept her tied to the past. She wants to bring her third child into existence and to see their siblings hold them for the first time on the day that they are born.

Oliver’s arms wrap around her waist from behind, fingers interlacing over her protruding stomach, and he rests his chin on her shoulder. Basking in the moment with her, sharing their goodbye. For as much as they have been through over the past decade, both in this place and out of it, Felicity would not change a moment of it. She would not trade it for anything. This is the life that she chose and she is ecstatic with the results that it has brought her. And a huge part of that life has been this Bunker, where she shared so many firsts with her loved ones.

Felicity feels a warm pressure over her hand and looks down to see the absurdly large hand (for the life of her she cannot remember when he got so big) of her ever-growing son resting there.

“Ready to go home?” William asks, gently as he always is but also firm. He is so strong for them all. He knows what a big moment, what an important step this is for their family. And he knows how emotional it is for his parents to take it.

“Yeah.” Felicity breathes, already feeling home calling for her as she lets go of that last piece of her time with the Green Arrow.

*************************

The three of them turn to check on Mia, where she is still sat on the mats with Oliver’s hood smothering her as she entertains herself. Just as Mia’s bright eyes make contact with Felicity’s, one of her computers pings. Oliver, Felicity and William all dash over to the monitors, instinct forcing them to investigate even as they keep one eye each on Mia, who always needs at least three eyes on her to keep her from getting into trouble.

The alert has come from the security system, flaring up a potential breach in the ventilation system. All three of them know better than to simply assume that it is a bird and their spines stiffen. Felicity feels the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end, her protective instincts rising back up, forcing her to take a seat and find out what she can. In the very second that Oliver starts to offer to go and investigate physically, a security camera comes to life.

There, smiling and waving up at one of the cameras installed in the lower ventilation system –after Oliver and Felicity’s escape there had highlighted the security hazard – is one of the most deranged people that either of them have come into contact with. There is a knife between his teeth, at least one other at his hip and he is still dressed in a prisoner’s uniform from Slabside.

Stanley Dover.

Stanley gives another wide smirk, making goose bumps raise on Felicity’s skin and stops waving without warning, his fingers coming in front of his face in a way that should not be menacing but is. With a twist of his head and a penetrating gaze down the camera, he snaps his fingers.

Everything goes dark.

*************************

Blackness permeates the Bunker. As does silence. It is never silent in the Bunker, and Felicity is terrified, shrieking out her fear as she leaps back into Oliver where he stands behind her. He does not let her go, fear tensing up his muscles and keeping his fingers pressed tightly into her skin.

“Oliver?” Felicity whispers, voice trembling.

“Felicity.” He replies, shaking just as much.

Purple flares up before them, highlighting the handsome face of their son, level headed as logic takes over. At least one of them is thinking straight.

Because Felicity and Oliver sure are not. Both of them are nearly paralysed by the fear of what is happening. Because they have both seen it before.

The violet chem-lights take her back to five years ago, to a memory of a situation so much like this. Only this is a thousand times worse. Sure, she can walk this time and Oliver is not bleeding out from any deadly wounds. But this time, their children are here. Their son, who is about to go off to university and start his life. Their daughter, who is only two and has her whole life ahead of her. Their unborn child. Their _unborn child_ , only two months shy of entering the world.

Their entire world is locked in this building by a madman.

“Mia!” Felicity exclaims as she remembers that her daughter is still on the mats. She grabs a chem-light, shaking it to life and then begins the worst moment of her life. Mia is not there.

_Mia is not there_.

“Mia?” Felicity whimpers.

“Felicity?” Terror is in every syllable, “Where’s Mia?” Oliver asks.

“I- I don’t know.” Felicity realises that tears are streaming down her cheeks but, as if in answer, a blood curdling cry rends the air.

Mia.

_Mia._

The sound is coming from the garage, and all three of them start running without a second thought, Felicity almost managing to forget the child she is carrying as she does so, because Mia – her baby girl, her little mischief – is out there and alone and scared and in that moment, _nothing_ else matters.

A cackle is almost loud enough to drown Mia’s screeching voice out, maniacal and unhinged in nature. It is coming from the same place. They redouble their sprinting, Oliver and William storming into the garage like vengeful angels with Felicity not far behind.

Nobody is in there.

_Nobody_.

No Mia. No Stanley. _Nobody_.

Except a baby monitor. A baby monitor from which their little girl’s cries are coming. From which comes the voice of Stanley Dover, “Hello, Oliver. Let’s have some fun.”

Their Mia is in the hands of a serial killer with a vendetta against them.

Stanley Dover has their baby.

Mia shrieks once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> *hides*
> 
> *whispers* please don't kill me


End file.
